Arrepentimientos y compases
by The Multirat
Summary: Marinette terminó ahí por meros azares de las calles parisinas. En el lugar donde el corazón se le paralizaba en un solo de jazz, donde los pies le tiritaban en ganas de salir bailando de sus refinados tacones. La vida se le descompuso en una llave de fa, le desafinó el pasado. Sus ojos color cielo coludieron con sus ojos agua marina. [Adaptación de LaLaLand / Lukanette]
1. The liberty

_**'Algunos de nosotros, perdemos nuestro primer amor'**_

* * *

_El antro se llamaba The Liberty._

Marinette terminó ahí por meros azares de las calles parisinas. En el lugar donde el corazón se le paralizaba en un solo de jazz, donde los pies le tiritaban en ganas de salir bailando de sus refinados tacones. La vida se le descompuso en una llave de fa, le desafinó el pasado.

Sus ojos color cielo coludieron con sus ojos agua marina.

Y entonces la vida se le desconfiguró en una serie de nostálgicas corcheas.

**_En una serie de__ arrepe__ntimientos_** **_y compases._**


	2. El restaurante

Luka Couffaine nunca había sido una persona de palabras, mucho menos una persona de personas. Rara vez hablaba de sus emociones, rara vez hablaba de temas triviales, sus diálogos se resumían a nada más que lo estrictamente necesario. Se había formado un carácter retraído, aunque no exactamente tímido. Era como si, entre Luka y el mundo, hubiese una densa aura invisible que lo aislaba de lo que le rodeaba.

Al menos así era con todos, menos con su hermana Juleka.

Él y Juleka compartían un piso roñoso en un barrio bajo de la capital francesa. Cada cual vivía bajo el techo de sus sueños torpes. Qué peor combinación que un intento de modelo y un intento de músico viviendo en un mundo de artistas rezagados. Corría por su sangre el espíritu soñador de un buen Couffaine.

De tal palo tal astilla. Al fin y al cabo, eran hijos de una mujer que había decidido vivir como pirata en pleno siglo veintiuno: La pirata del Sena, mujer fallecida ante un cáncer de pulmón.

Con lo que fumaba, ella misma se lo había buscado.

Que estuviera justificado no lo hacía menos terrible.

Luka se había propuesto convertirse en la nueva cabeza de aquellos escombros de familia. Lo había hecho bien, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que Juleka empezó a mostrar los primeros síntomas de la independencia.

De repente vio a Juleka manteniéndose a costa de un trabajo que no le gustaba, a duras penas durmiendo en un intento por sostener su débil economía, audicionar a compañías de moda, seguir su sueño irrealista. Era triste, pero necesario.

Al poco tiempo Luka cayó en cuenta de haber sido él quien había empezado a depender de ella. Ella traía los ingresos, ella era la que sacrificaba su tiempo. Él, por otro lado, recaía en el miserable peso de su sueño.

Así fue cómo se halló en la triste realidad de que tenía que resignarse a un trabajo de sueldo más "digno", aunque el dinero "digno" le costara su dignidad de artista.

Y entonces empezó a vender jingles, logrando de vez en cuando lograr que le compraran una que otra melodía bochornosa. Era un asco. Pero incluso entre los irritantes trabajos que su infravalorada carrera de músico le había conseguido, había uno mucho peor: tocar villancicos.

Agradecía que el espíritu navideño no durase todo el año. Si tuviese que pasarse todas las semanas en un restaurante tocando "blanca navidad", fácilmente podría terminar cayendo en el suicidio.

Le hacían vestirse de traje, ocultar sus mechones azules, y llevar un ridículo sombrero rojo. Para colmo le hacían tocar el piano. No tenía nada particular en contra del piano, pero que no fuese su instrumento predilecto, sumado a las penosas canciones que tocaba…

_Ah, Luka odiaba la navidad._

Intentaba no mostrarse amargado mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas al ritmo de "Rodolfo el reno". Parte de su trabajo era sonreír, aunque le fuese difícil hacerlo sin masacrar el instrumento. Terminó por fallar en mantener su fachada tan pronto como terminó la canción. Un semblante triste se bosquejó en su mirada, sus dedos tímidamente tomando posiciones no presupuestadas en el piano.

Tocó un primer acorde, sentenciándose a sí mismo a tocar la canción equivocada.

Y de pronto se perdió a sí mismo en la música.

Dejó atrás la lastimosa navidad, el restaurante pestilente con sus espectadores indiferentes. Dejó atrás al gerente que lo miraba amargado desde un costado de la sala. Luka se perdió en la melodía, se sumergió en el viaje de sus armonías. Se descompuso en llaves de sol, pentagramas y corcheas.

Se dejó a sí mismo ser lo que era. Un estúpido, un soñador, un artista.

Y era el sonido de un estúpido, un soñador y un artista, lo que Marinette buscaba sin tener idea de a donde la llevaban sus pies adoloridos.

Lo escuchó tocar desde fuera del restaurante, lo escuchó mientras caminaba de vuelta de una velada frustrada, con un radiante vestido negro. Su mirada ensombrecida pareció encenderse como una vela ante el mechero del piano. Sus pasos se detuvieron frente al restaurante como de forma instintiva. Abrió la puerta como impulsada por el hechizo de un trance, y armó su camino entre las mesas como si en la melodía buscara alguna revelación divina.

Y la revelación divina apareció en la forma de un muchacho con sombrero rojo.

Lo vio tocar como si se fundiese con cada nota, como si se perdiera a sí mismo en el sonido. Ensombrecía su alrededor con la música, se envolvía a sí mismo en un aura de misticismo. Podría fácilmente haber sido un engaño de las chistosas copas de champaña que ahora bailaban por sus neuronas, pero un extraño presentimiento le decía a Marinette, que aquella noche había salido solo para encontrarse con el curioso pianista.

Esperaba en silencio que sus miradas se encontraran, sin saber claramente qué clase de resultado esperaba.

Pero entonces la canción se detuvo de forma abrupta. El gerente se había acercado al piano hecho una furia, golpeando con violencia las teclas del piano mientras echaba al músico de su puesto.

Marinette se sintió como si de pronto sus pies volviesen a caer en la tierra, mas sus ojos seguían pegados al muchacho que ahora se levantaba amargado del instrumento. Un clima gélido envolviendo sus ojos aguamarina.

Ella en el fondo sabía que probablemente no era buena idea hablarle, pero hacerlo se le hizo inevitable.

Al fin y al cabo, los azares de aquella noche la habían llevado a él.

—Acababa de oírte tocar y…—dijo con unos ojos radiantes.

La ilusión se rompió tan pronto como el pianista la pasó a llevar del hombro, sin siquiera dedicarle una mera mirada. Dio un respingo, volviéndose a él ofendida, solo para descubrir su espalda que se alejaba.

_'Menudo patán'_ pensó para sí.


	3. La fiesta

De todas las personas a las que creyó haber podido encontrar aquella tarde, jamás llegó a pensar que una de ellas podría ser el amargado pianista.

Lo había visto desde la multitud. Mientras, ella, aburrida, escuchaba sobre los interesantísimos negocios del 'amiguito' que Alya le había conseguido. Era un hastío, estar ahí escuchando el monólogo de la persona más aburrida jamás nacida en el planeta, mientras su amiga se ligaba al DJ de la fiesta. Pero en cuanto lo vio a él, sonrió entretenida al notar que no era la única atrapada en una situación empalagosa.

Estaba en el escenario, con un ridículo terno rojo, que no combinaba para nada con el azulado color de su cabello. Marinette hubiese jurado que nadie en la fiesta mantenía una sonrisa más falsa que la que forzaba ella misma, o eso creía hasta que vio la suya, tensada entre sus labios mientras sus ojos reflejaban desesperación pura.

Le sonrió a la lejanía, ganando por un ligero instante la atención de aquellos agobiados ojos aguamarina.

'Disfrutas esto, ¿no?' le decía la tensa curva en la sonrisa del artista.

'Bastante' fue la respuesta de sus traviesos orbes celestes.

Seguía junto a su agradable 'amiguito', aunque hacía un buen rato que sus discursos de economía se habían perdido entre los ruidos y la música. Marinette había encontrado un mejor panorama en que descansar su atención, hundiéndose en las resentidas conversaciones que mantenían sus ojos con los del guitarrista.

Se volvía a él de forma discreta y esporádica, como no queriendo la cosa, su mirada encaprichada como la de una niña pequeña.

Era un juego divertido.

Pero para cuando acabó la función y se volvieron una última mirada, ella cayó en cuenta de que su ligero escape de aquella realidad plástica había desaparecido de su fácil alcance. Marinette decidió excusarse y salir tras el muchacho de la guitarra.

Lo encontró en un costado de la casona que auspiciaba la fiesta. Él se volteó a mirarla con una seriedad entretenida, como si supiese que en aquel punto habría de encontrarla. Quizás la hubiese estado esperando, como si de pronto hubiesen acordado una partida secreta del gato y el ratón. Persiguiéndose el uno al otro, como mero azar de la naturaleza.

Marinette excusó su interés con lo aburrido que era el ambiente de la fiesta.

Luka lo excusó con la persistencia del destino de cruzarle a la pelinegra frente a sus narices.

—Disculpa, te vi mirándote desde el escenario, ¿acaso te conozco de algún lado?

No sabía qué había en la actitud de aquel desconocido que le inspiraba tanta confianza. Ni se cuestionó a sí misma antes de acercarse, no hasta que hubo abierto la boca y las palabras hubiesen caído por sí solas.

De pronto se halló a sí misma embelesada ante aquel ridículo juego del silencio que había mantenido con un extraño. No sabía que tenía aquel músico misterioso que anclaba su curiosidad y la entretenía como juguete nuevo a una niña pequeña, pero no se iba a abnegar de aquella frágil diversión en medio de aquella fiesta de trepadores sociales.

Luka rodó los ojos, alzando sus cejas en un gesto desafiante.

Como ya había mencionado antes, Luka no era una persona de palabras, mucho menos una persona de personas. No sabía quién era esta chica, ni por qué entre todas las personas aleatorias de París, terminó por encontrarla a ella, no una, sino dos veces, y justo en las más bochornosas ocasiones.

—Te conozco—admitió bufando mientras recostaba su espalda contra la pared—, habrás de recordarme como el idiota del piano.

Marinette dio un respingo, pensándolo bien, era la primera vez que oía su voz. Era más profunda de lo que imaginaba, un poco más rasposa también. No esperaba que de pronto aquel muchacho de aura distante rebajara su desconocido título al de "idiota". Pero nuevamente, parecía ser que el misticismo de su mirada escondía bajo llave más de alguna sorpresa.

Aun así, sonrió.

—¡Ah! Claro, creo que si lo pones así se me esclarece un poco la memoria…—contestó Marinette, examinándolo de arriba abajo—. Aunque veo que hoy eres 'el idiota de la guitarra'. No está mal, aunque me agradaba más el atuendo de santa.

Luka se miró a sí mismo, frunció los labios y apartó la mirada. Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía a la distancia. Volvió a posar sus ojos en ella.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso la reina de la moda tiene sugerencias?—la ironía era evidente.

—Bájale a tu sarcasmo—su sonrisa develó accidentalmente más resentimiento del apropiado—, tienes frente a ti a Marinette Dupain-Chang, futura eminencia de la moda.

Luka alzó una ceja.

—¿Así que eres diseñadora?

Marinette torció una mueca.

—Aspirante.

El peliazul dibujó en su rostro un gesto divertido.

—Entonces no veo ninguna diferencia entre ambos—alzó una mano frente a la chica—, Luka Couffaine, futura 'eminencia' de la música.

Marinette le entregó su mano con una ladeada sonrisa.

—Una tragedia conocerte—dijo entretenida.

—Lo mismo digo.

El contacto de sus manos estrechadas se prolongó más de lo que tenían presupuestado. Habían quedado encadenados en los ojos del otro, no precisamente en una batalla de egos, sino que en el sentimiento que tiene uno al quedar atrapado entre las páginas de un muy buen libro. Se escudriñaban cada gesto, se retrataban la mirada. Era como si de pronto, el tiempo se hubiese parado entre sus pupilas, y la partitura hubiese quedado en un prolongado silencio.

Tanto el gato como el ratón habían tomado un descanso en su juego.

Pero el 'amiguito' de Marinette seguía esperando a que ella volviese 'del baño', y Luka, él aún tenía asuntos que resolver con la penosa banda con que había tocado. Esa realidad que los había abandonado, que se había elevado como un globo de helio, explotó sin previo aviso entre sus tensas miradas, sacándolos a ambos del efímero trance al que se habían sentenciado.

Apartaron sus manos en sincronía, sin despegar las intensas miradas que se dedicaban el uno al otro.

—Tengo que partir—susurró Marinette.

—Sí, y yo—concordó Luka.

Y apartaron sus miradas como cerrando el mejor libro de la historia. Se retiraron dándose las espaldas. Aunque ambos voltearon para reencontrarse eventualmente, sus ojos no se coordinaron.

Se convencieron ambos, de que esa historia se había acabado, y Luka volvió a tocar canciones bochornosas, y Marinette volvió a mantener conversaciones monótonas. Y esta vez no hubo miradas, no hubo fastidios, no hubo gatos y tampoco ratones.

Solo hubo dos extraños sin hablarse, perdidos en la multitud, mientras la tarde pasaba, el sol cedía, y preludiaba la noche.

Luka se retiraba, amargado, otra vez. Llevaba el estuche de la guitarra colgándole del hombro, la mirada sombría posada en el pavimento. Estaba listo para volver a su departamento solo, con Juleka aun en el trabajo, y él preparándose como cena un paquete de fideos instantáneos.

Y entonces reconoció su voz nuevamente.

—¡Couffaine!—le gritó una vocecita desgraciadamente conocida desde la entrada de la fiesta— ¡Luka Couffaine!

Luka se volteó con un gesto fingidamente agobiado. Frente a sus ojos, la dichosa figura de Marinette se alzaba de nuevo. Sus labios estaban fruncidos, sus ojos abiertos como platos. Hacía gestos extraños con las manos.

Y entonces Luka vio al 'amiguito' a su lado. Sonrió.

'¿Disculpa? No te escucho' le dijo a costa de gestos.

'¡Sácame de aquí!' insistían las señales de la pelinegra.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No logro oír nada!—exclamó él sonriente.

Marinette se detuvo por un momento, paralizada ante la respuesta del guitarrista.

'Así que con esas estamos'

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de tomar las llaves de mi auto?—preguntó finalmente.

—Perdona, sigo sin entenderte, ¿podrías repetirlo?—Marinette se hastió, estaba jugando con ella.

—¡Que si puedes agarrar las llaves de mi auto!—insistió.

—¿Cómo?

Rodó sus ojos azules. Que muchacho más exasperante.

—¿Por favor?

—¡Ah! Claro—dibujó en su rostro un gesto divertido.

Se volvió unos pasos más atrás, ahí donde el guardia de la entrada tenía las llaves de todos los invitados. Se volvió a Marinette.

—¿Cuáles son?

—¿Citroën?

Examinó las diversas llaves; habían demasiados Citroën.

—¿Algo más específico?

—¡Con el llavero de la mariquita!

Luka lo reconoció de inmediato. 'Qué infantil' pensó para sí, tomando el llavero entre sus manos.

Al poco rato se halló a sí mismo caminando entre la vasta variedad de autos con la peculiar pelinegra a su lado. Apuntaban aleatoriamente a distintos autos, intentando hallar entre la multitud de aparcamientos aquel que le perteneciera a alguno de ellos.

En el trayecto, Luka no podía dejar de mirar sus zapatos. Eran tacones lindos, refinados, bien cuidados, pero también fatídicamente altos. Marinette parecía desenvolverse bien en ellos, aunque el chico no podía apartarse la idea de que los pies debían de dolerle horrores.

—¿Son cómodos?—preguntó finalmente, con la mirada en sus pies.

—Claro—mintió Marinette. A decir verdad, no podía esperar a quitárselos—. Es extraño que nos sigamos encontrando.

Luka asintió.

—Sí, es extraño.

La conversación murió rápido.

Luka no era un hombre de palabras, era un hombre de canciones. Y como buen hombre de canciones, llenaba sus silencios con aleatorias melodías. Había empezado a silbar.

Era una nueva secuencia de notas, una canción que no conocía. La creaba al ritmo de sus pasos, al tempo de la noche, a la secuencia de los bufidos de su compañera azabache.

Se detuvo tan pronto como tuvo la sensación de que eran los ojos de Marinette quienes la componían.

—Hace una linda noche—murmuró ella, deteniéndose junto a un farol blanco a un costado del camino.

Y ella estaba en lo cierto, aquella era una velada encantadora. La ciudad brillante parecía pretender disfrazarse del cielo estrellado, la torre Eiffel se encendía como una vela a la distancia. Marinette estaba pensando que Luka había de haber continuado silbando, que hubiese quedado bien con el misticismo de la escena, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

Luka pensó que jamás había visto escena más romántica, pero tampoco se atrevió a decirlo.

Ambos miraron la ciudad en silencio, porque la compañía que tenían a su lado no era más que el resultado del fastidioso azar del destino.

—¿Te parece si nos sentamos un rato?—preguntó Marinette con cierto suspenso, a lo que Luka solo asintió con la cabeza.

Luka posó su mirada en el horizonte, cuestionándose por qué el silencio de pronto le resultaba tan pesado. Quizás fuese por su propia costumbre de llenarlo con canciones, o incluso se atrevió a aventurar por la errática existencia de una chica que no fuese su hermana a su lado. Se halló a sí mismo preguntándose cuando fue la última vez que había dejado su cuarto para aventurarse en una cita, cayendo en cuenta de que fácilmente habían sido más de dos años.

Sacudió aquellas reflexiones y las desarmó en su cabeza. No había por qué pensar en eso, porque aquella velada junto al firmamento de París no configuraba ni para él, ni para, ella algo remotamente cercano a una cita.

Observó a Marinette desde el rabillo de su ojo, captando a su figura frustrada quitándose los tacones sin usar las manos, de seguro para pasar desapercibida en el acto. Luka sonrió.

—Muy cómodos, ¿huh?

Marinette lo miró, rodó los ojos.

—No sabes la suerte que tienen los hombres de no tener que lidiar con tacones.

—¿Y tú tienes que usar tacones?

Una pequeña guerra—'una guerrita'— se levantó nuevamente entre sus orbes azulados, finalmente decantando en una sonrisa por parte de la pelinegra.

—No—cedió torciendo una mueca—, no tengo que.

Apartó los tacones, metiéndolos en su bolsa gris.

—Nunca he entendido como pueden bailar con tacones—confesó él entretenido.

—Yo no puedo bailar ni sin ellos—le respondió Marinette.

Luka sonrió.

—Todas las chicas dicen eso, apuesto a que lo haces de maravilla.

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo dos pies izquierdos.

Chocaron sus miradas.

—Entonces solo te falta encontrar a alguien con dos pies derechos.

Las pálidas mejillas de la pelinegra se sonrojaron, la boca de Luka cayó entre abierta ante la súbita aurora rosada que ahora envolvía su rostro. De repente vio en su rostro una mujer distinta a la que la miraba con ojos burlones. Era como si de repente, con aquella frase, acabara de apartar la máscara que cubría su rostro. Como si se hubiese pasado todo el día sonrojada, sin que él, ni nadie pudiese notarlo.

En aquel momento, su corazón pareció flaquearle y los ojos de Marinette lo atravesaron como si fueran dos dagas, y no pudo apartar su mirada de ella hasta que hubo bajado su rostro para hurgar en el bolso.

—De todos modos, no sé qué tanto queda para llegar a mi auto… y… bueno, no esperarás que siga taconeando con estos camiones.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿A qué venía aquel tropezón en sus palabras? Marinette sabía que solía trabársele la lengua cuando los nervios la asestaban, pero desde la secundaria que ningún chico lograba descolocar su calma de esa manera. Apartó su mirada de los ojos de Luka porque parecían estarle quemando los pómulos, y de pronto parecía desconocerse a ella misma.

—Quiero decir…

Luka rió.

—Está bien, a mí igual me dolía de solo verte en esos zapatos.

Marinette apartó la mirada, como si de pronto las palabras de Luka tuvieran sobre ella un poder mucho mayor al que esperaba. Comenzó a ponerse unas zapatillas sencillas a paso lento, como si intentara no ser descubierta en el proceso.

Odiaba aquel nerviosismo que le nublaba el pensamiento, ya había lidiado con los estragos de su inseguridad por demasiado tiempo. De pronto descubrió sus manos temblando, su cuerpo tenso, su corazón alborotado. Maldecía su suerte en silencio, recordando sus años de secundaria cuando las piernas le tiritaban en medio de los pasillos y rehuía las miradas de otros refugiándose en su bloc de dibujos.

Se puso de pie tan pronto tuvo las nuevas zapatillas puestas, mirando a Luka con una determinación que a duras penas se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¡Tengo que seguir buscando mi auto!—exclamó como en un grito de guerra.

Luka la miró confundido, queriendo decirle algo pero sin hallar precisamente respuesta alguna para aquella sentencia. Asintió con una media sonrisa, poniéndose de pie detrás de ella.

Notó de inmediato como, repentinamente, Marinette dejó de establecer contacto visual.

Caminaba por delante de él, sin mirarlo. Presionaba las llaves de su auto apuntando a distintos aparcamientos esperando a que las luces le indicaran que había hallado el suyo. Luka sentía la necesidad de romper aquel silencio, mas sin saber completamente bien que había de decirle.

—Marinette…—murmuró en un comienzo, sin recibir respuesta alguna— Marinette—dijo la siguiente vez, un poco más seguro—. ¡Marinette!—exclamó, tras percatarse de que la chica no se volteaba.

Enfrentó su rostro con expresión de conejo asustado, como si acaso de repente aquel juego del gato y el ratón se hubiese vuelto una auténtica cacería de vida o muerte. Luka bufó.

—Marinette, creo que ese de ahí es tu auto—señaló Luka apuntando a un carro que apenas habían pasado—, las luces le parpadearon cuando le apuntaste.

Se me quedó mirando con sus labios en una bonita "o", descansando sus ojos en las llaves antes de probar apuntarle al carro señalado nuevamente. Tal y como el chico había mencionado, las luces titilaron. Marinette tensó el gesto, hasta aquel detalle se le había escapado.

—Gracias… Luka—dijo, soltando su nombre como si le picara en la lengua.

Caminó a su auto con un ritmo apenado, con Luka apresurándose en abrirle la puerta. Marinette le dedicó una triste mirada con sus ojos azules, una débil sonrisa escurriéndosele por los labios.

—Sabes, puedo llevarte a tu auto si quieres…

—No será necesario—se apresuró en responder un sonriente Luka—. Caminaré, hace una linda noche y, además, ya estoy cerca.

La débil sonrisa de Marinette se rompió súbitamente, sus ojos abriéndose casi desilusionados. El preludio de una palabra se asomó por su boca, mas fue drásticamente asesinada por sus labios cerrados. Inhaló, entró al auto. Miró a Luka.

—Está bien—dijo finalmente con el temple de una despedida—. Fue un placer, Luka.

—El gusto fue mío.

Y así como así, se cerró la puerta del auto. Al poco rato el motor se encendió, el sonido del coche andando llenando la escena. Marinette partió al poco rato, y Luka ni siquiera quedó con su número.

Se quedó congelado hasta que el auto de Marinette se le hizo completamente invisible, y entonces se devolvió en sus pasos, cuesta arriba. Ahí, unos pocos metros más adelante, había una parada de autobuses, parada en que Luka se detuvo a esperar por unos diez minutos, para finalmente subirse al recorrido que lo llevaría a casa.

No tarareó en todo el recorrido, tampoco silbó o marco ritmo alguno con sus zapatos. Luka, como rara vez pasaba, se sumió en el silencio del trayecto, pensando en los ojos azules, que ojalá los azares de París trajeran a sus narices nuevamente.

* * *

**Hola hola~**

**Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no dejé nota alguna en los capítulos anteriores. **

**Básicamente, esta idea se me vino a la cabeza viendo Lalaland, pensando que quedaría linda con Luka y Marinette de protagonistas y... bueno, como hace rato quería escribir de esa pareja, aquí me tienen.**

**No planeo que sea una historia muy larga, a lo mucho unos siete capítulos.**

**Respuesta a review de Manu**

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario! A decir verdad, el Lukanette también me encanta, aunque lamentablemente me cuesta mucho visualizarlos con un final feliz (he barajado otros potenciales fanfics con ellos y nunca tienen un final feliz, incluso sin Adrien involucrado). **

**En cuanto a fics Adrigami... me cuesta un poco verlos juntos, más que nada porque debo confesar (y sé que no es canon para nada xD) que para mí Kagami es demasiado lesbiana (?). Por favor no me confundan, no soy un Adrigami hater y hasta me gusta el final de la tercera temporada (creo que desenfocar un poco al cuadro amoroso es una buena idea para explorar los personajes), y por más que creo que el Adrigami es un buen recurso de desarrollo de personajes... no lo veo como amor (en mi mente el auténtico crush de Kagami es Marinette, y eso ya lo shippeo más). Ojo, por favor, no quiero quedar tildada como hater, solo que no es una pareja que tenga demasiada intensión de escribir, eso es todo.**

* * *

**Con eso me retiro por hoy. Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer, no se olviden dejarme opiniones reclamos y sugerencias~**

**Su review es mi propina~~**


End file.
